Héritage
by PuzzlingSmirk
Summary: "- C'est quoi, ça ? - C'est un recueil d'anecdotes de notre vie, de nos souvenirs, un héritage pour nos enfants ! - Je t'interdis de raconter ce genre de trucs à nos gosses."
1. Divagations Nocturnes

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Je n'en avais pas publié depuis...ah bah ça fait trois ans dis donc... Hahahaha -honte sur moi- hahaha ! Comme quoi je suis toujours en vie, je suis toujours aussi fan de nos chers Matt et Mello, et, mince, j'écris toujours des délires... Tant pis, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, alors bonne lecture !

Dédicacé à ma chère meilleure amie, MissxFuruba. Parce qu'elle m'a vraiment fait ça. ;)

* * *

**Héritage  
****Chapitre 1 : Divagations Nocturnes**

Probablement à cause des trop nombreuses heures passées devant une console de jeux vidéos, ou peut-être simplement à cause de son caractère excité, Matt avait toujours eu un sommeil pour le moins...agité. Si les crises de somnambulisme restaient occasionnelles, chaque nuit était rythmée par les nombreux mouvements du roux qui se retournait dans tous les sens, agitait ses membres et repoussait la couverture à l'aide de coups de pieds. Et bien souvent, le silence nocturne était brisé par des monologues plus ou moins cohérents que le roux prononçait durant sa phase de sommeil paradoxal. Cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
Mello fut tiré des bras de Morphée par les ricanements de plus en plus bruyants de Matt. En bon habitué qu'il était, il soupira et se garda d'ouvrir les yeux afin de rester dans un état de semi-éveil. Il savait également qu'une fois qu'il commençait à parler dans son sommeil, le roux, bien que toujours profondément endormi, comprenait et répondait à ce qu'on lui disait.

« - Chut, Matt...

- Mais c'est- hahahaha- c'est le mec ! Il dit bonjour et bam ! Il se prend un truc dans la gueule ! Hahahaha !

- ...Quel mec ?

- Pffffrt ! Bah c'est Mello ! Hahahaha !

- ... »

Le blond, trop ensommeillé pour élaborer une punition diabolique, adopta la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il poussa Matt hors du lit, ignora les gémissements et protestations de ce dernier, et retourna à un repos bien mérité.


	2. Mauvais jeux de mots

Note de l'auteur : Bon, là c'est parce que j'avais deux chapitres sous le coude, mais n'allez pas croire qu'ils arriveront aussi vite à chaque fois. Ça dépendra de mon imagination et de mon temps. Bonne lecture !

Co-imaginé avec Linnea Ancalime. :3

* * *

**Héritage  
****Chapitre 2 : Mauvais jeux de mots**

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée du petit appartement indiqua à Mello le retour d'un certain roux à goggles.

« - Sérieux, gémit Matt, c'est la dernière fois que je vais au supermarché le dimanche matin. Les gens se battent rien que pour un paquet de pâtes !

- C'est bon, on va enfin pouvoir manger ?, demanda le blond en gardant les yeux sur son livre.

- Ouais, ouais, mets l'eau à chauffer, s'te plaît. »

Le blond leva lentement les yeux de son livre avant de les poser sur Matt. Il trouva ce dernier assis par terre en train d'enlever ses chaussures, un énorme sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage, l'air extrêmement fier de son calembour. Mello haussa un sourcil mais se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine où il mit en effet l'eau à chauffer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Matt finissait de ranger les courses dans le réfrigérateur, Mello l'interpella :

« - Hé !

- Hmm ?

- Mate ça, l'eau bout !»


	3. Mon criminel bien-aimé

Note de l'auteur : Bon, c'est les vacances, alors voilà, c'est la fête aux chapitres. Une idée qui traînait dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis du Britney Spears dans une fic, hahahaha- NON LÂCHEZ CE FLINGUE J'VOUS EN SUPPLIE PARDONNEZ-MOI ! Même que vous aurez un concert privé de Matt chez vous si vous mettez une review ! :3

Disclaimer : Ah ben tiens, j'en ai pas fait depuis le début... Bon. Death Note, Matt et Mello m'appartiendront un jour chers Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. Et la chanson utilisée est bel et bien "Criminal" de Britney Spears. *se fait lapider*

* * *

**Héritage  
****Chapitre 3 : Mon criminel bien-aimé**

«- Matt, j'y vais. A ce soir !

- D'acc. Sois prudent !»

Mello lui lança par dessus son épaule le sourire en coin qui était sa signature, et claqua la porte d'entrée. Matt soupira par dessus sa tasse de café avant de s'étirer. Bon, une douche, et ensuite il pourrait enfin commencer Diablo III. En arrivant dans la salle de bains, le roux alluma le petit poste de radio perché sur une étagère qui se mit à diffuser une chanson à la mode. Il n'y prêta plus attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte de sa douche. Tandis qu'il ajustait une serviette autour de sa taille, il se mit à hocher la tête au rythme du tube qui passait à l'antenne.

«_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable__  
__He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_»

En vérifiant dans le miroir s'il avait besoin ou non de raser sa barbe, il se mit à siffloter la mélodie.

«_I know you told me I should stay away  
__I know you said he's just a dog astray»_

En quittant la salle de bains, il se mit à chantonner les paroles.

«_He is a rebel with a tainted heart  
__And even I know this ain't smart»_

Face à lui s'étendait le couloir menant au séjour. Il prit un peu d'élan avant d'entamer une magnifique glissade tout en chantant à s'en époumoner, une brosse à cheveux dans la main en tant que micro de fortune.

«_But Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
__And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
__Mama please don't cry I will be alright  
__All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy»_

Alors que Matt terminait sa glissade dans le salon en prenant une pose dramatique très ressemblante à celles des plus grandes stars de la chanson, un petit rire à peine dissimulé lui fit ouvrir les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que Mello était rentré et qu'il avait apparemment tout vu de son petit show.

Britney, complètement indifférente à la honte qui grandissait en Matt et le faisait rougir jusqu'au oreilles, continuait de chantonner sulfureusement depuis la salle de bains.

«_He is a villain of the devil's law  
__He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun»_

_«_- Je-je croyais que tu ne rentrais que ce soir...

- Hmm-hmm. J'ai oublié quelques dossiers.»

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Mello attrapa un paquet de feuilles sur la table basse avant de les glisser sous son bras. Il jeta un dernier regard à son amant, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de claquer la porte, le blond se retourna avec un clin d'œil :

«Je n'irai pas jusqu'à me faire tatouer ton prénom sur le bras.»

Matt se frappa le front avec sa brosse.


End file.
